wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
A Kiss in the Rain
A Kiss in the Rain was a star collection event that ran from June 18 to July 6, 2019. Announcement(s) NTT. Solmare's Facebook: :we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #768 -Event Announcement by Glenn, Vincent- :Vincent “'Star Collection, A Kiss in the Rain' has begun.” :Glenn “What are the stories about?” :Vincent “The weather is controlled by Magic so it’s always sunny in Gedonelune... It’s so peculiar that it rained... Something odd must have happened. I just hope it’s nothing bad.” :Glenn “Indeed...”ShallWeDate.NTTSolmare Facebook. "Shall we date?: Wizardess Heart+ #768." Retrieved on June 19, 2019. Note Were made for this event: * 22 new avatar items. * 7 new stories each for Rex, Nox, Hugo, Sigurd, Joel, Vincent, and Yukiya. Summary Intro Chocolate Cake: "'A Kiss in the Rain'? It sounds really charming." : Hugo: "I came looking for you. Then it started raining, and I've been staring out the window ever since." : Sigurd: "*Chuckle* You're nice and warm." : Nox: "If you really need sweetener for your tea, you can kiss me after every sip." : Joel: "I'm sorry I had to rehearse..." : Vincent: "It could be dangerous. I have no idea what's happening there." : Rex: "...All right. But try talking to it from a distance first." : Yukiya: "I'm sure they're fine. We can check on them once it stops raining." Chocolate Cake: "It rarely rains in Gedonelune. Maybe something unusual is going to happen?" Story(ies) Rex: A light rain had been falling for several days despite Gedonelune weather control. Klaus enlisted Liz and Rex to figure the cause. At a forest they heard a cry and spotted a young "Water Lizard" a rare magical creature that makes rain when it cries. It had light-blue color, white spots on its back, big round eyes and the size of a human baby. The lizard was sitting on the ground with its leg trapped under a fallen tree branch. Rex lifted the branch and Liz healed the creature with "Sanatio Aura" spell. Liz mentioned that she never heard of them living around there, the lizard told them his adventure took him a little far from home than he planned, and after thanking them the lizard went off and the rain stopped. Nox: At the shop Liz was helping cleaning while Nox was working as Coco and Nana went off. Just like the Gedonelune Radio news had predicted a loud rain started to pour down, because of the Amadori a bird-like magical creature that shifted course that year flying low over the town, slipping inside the weather control system. Nox then made Ceylon tea for them. Hugo: Liz was shopping with the other prefects until it started raining. At the day class' prefect office she saw Hugo and explained the rain was caused because of the Amadori that flew just inside the upper reaches of their weather control, being a rare phenomenon that only happens "every ten years or so." Liz explained that the others went to the night cafe to throw a rain party, Hugo while drying her hair with a towel, told her that in the future the weather control system was completely broken, he likes the rain and makes him relax while to Liz she finds it depressing. Sigurd: Joel: Vincent: Yukiya: Trivia Gallery Rain top.png|Event Top rain_ad1.png|Advertisement1 rain_ad2.png|Advertisement2 rain_log.png|Login Bonus rain_stories.png|Reward Stories rain_cover.png|Story cover rain_ava1.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection rain_ava2.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection and Early Bird rain_ava3.png|Avatar Items from Star Collection and Higher Ranking rain_star-ava.png|Star Collection Rewards rain_star1.png rain_star2.png rain_star3.png rain_star4.png rain_star5.png rain_star6.png rain_star7.png rain_rank-ava.png|Higher Ranking Rewards rain_rankprizes.png|Higher Ranking Prizes rain_early-ava.png|Early Bird Rewards rain_earlyprizes.png|Early Bird Prizes rain_banner.png|Banners rain_all-ava.png|All avatar items Category:Events Category:Collection Events